The exemplary embodiment of the present invention, herein embodied and titled as the “Tethered Separable Occupant Safety Cage For Transportation Vehicles,” is intended to offer a single solution to the many problems addressed by the NHTSA, (know as the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration) but not limited to its goals to “Improve The Protection Of Occupants” and to “Address Incompatibility Between Passenger Cars And Light Trucks” and to “Make Larger Trucks Safer” and further is a solution to the problem as undefined to date by the NHTSA to “Address The Incompatibility Between All Sizes Of Passenger Cars and All Sizes Of Trucks.”
Existing safety technologies and vehicle construction designs, as known by common knowledge and manufactured for public use to date, fail to protect the occupants when the vehicle's passenger and driver compartment is crushed from the resulting forces of a high-speed collision with vehicles of compatible and incompatible sizes or with other fixed or movable obstacles.
Further prior art of like intent that are of movable passenger compartments also fail to demonstrate any solution(s) for movement and or separation of the passenger compartment in all the related directions of possible impact(s) from a collision that are without elements that can bind and/or constrict full movement in any and all direction(s) from impact of for example from a high speed collision.
Currently, it is believed that there are no known inventions or other prior art to encompass the mechanical design intentions of the current invention as herein exemplified and more generally defined.
As in prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,209 to Farris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,378 to Yazejian the exemplary embodiment hereof does not depend on any type of separable and/or splitting frame member in which the engine and/or transmission and/or axel is dependent upon to separate and/or split from the occupant compartment that is still attached to the remainder of the vehicle to include frame and/or axel(s). The embodiment hereof and to like art, is of a completely separable occupant compartment safety cage.
As in prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,637 to Papacosta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,077 to Noviello, the exemplary embodiment hereof does not depend on any driver reaction, such as hitting the brake and/or other pedal and/or device, to initiate and/or activate separation movement of the passenger compartment.
As in prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,817 to Raup, U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,637 to Papacosta, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,446 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,479 to Hewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,077 to Noviello, U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,080 to Hilfiker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,347 to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,998 to Hewitt, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,629 and 3,837,422 to Schlanger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,911 to Blake, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,275 to Laurent, the exemplary embodiment hereof does not depend on any electrical motors or mechanical ratchets, wedges, gears, springs, pulleys or hydraulic, pneumatic or pyrotechnic devices to initiate and/or activate and/or control separation movement of the occupant compartment.
As in the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,817 to Raup, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,446 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,479 to Hewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,077 to Noviello, U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,080 to Hilfiker, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,783, 3,695,629, 3,837,422, all to Schlanger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,466 to Dudley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,347 to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,998 to Hewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,911 to Blake, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,245 to Muhihausen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,775 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,275 to Laurent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,534 to Peng, the exemplary embodiment hereof does not depend any mechanical tracks, rails or slotted mounting points or flexible cord wrap and/or any like mechanisms to guide and/or limit the direction(s) of separation movement of the passenger compartment.
As in the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,911 to Blake the exemplary embodiment hereof does not depend on metal like rod(s) and or mount(s) of design intent to require fragility and/or breakage to allow separation movement of the occupant compartment. The exemplary embodiment hereof uses anchor like mount(s) each on the occupant compartment and the remaining vehicle to interconnecting rubber pad like cushion mount(s) that stretch and/or deform to allow directionally unrestricted separation of the occupant compartment.
As in prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,246 to Muhlhausen, the exemplary embodiment hereof does not depend fastening means which are dimensioned for absorbing a set force peak and which, when the force peak is exceeded, either stretch or even rupture and/or are of pad like designs of intent to stretch or rupture at a set force in a short distance as known by common practice of mounting, for example, engines and transmissions and/or is of design intent to not allow a separation movement until set force is exceeded and/or to not allow a gradual separation movement of the occupant compartment. The exemplary embodiment hereof uses anchor like mounts each affixed on the occupant compartment and the remaining vehicle to interconnecting rubber strap like mount(s) that stretch gradually before tearing and/or rupturing to allow directionally unrestricted separation of the occupant compartment.
As in prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,534 to Peng the exemplary embodiment hereof does not depend on lateral displacement sufficient to displace a cross member that transforms the tensile member comprises of a metallic cable from a un-tensioned state to a tensioned state and/or to arrest said lateral movement of the passenger compartment and/or is of design intent to limiting movement and/or to limiting distance on a lateral plane and/or is of a design intent to not allow a completely separable movement in any direction(s) of a tethered occupant compartment. The exemplary embodiment hereof uses anchor like mount(s) connecting to spooled cable(s) each on the occupant compartment and the remaining vehicle to allow directionally unrestricted tethered separation of the occupant compartment.
Thus it is believed that the present invention hereof represents innovative advancements in the prior arts and a valuable contribution to the useful arts.